


Diamond in the Rough

by kittykueen



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gold Digging, Multi, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Smoking, Sugar Daddy, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykueen/pseuds/kittykueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1[North American]: a person who is generally of good character but lacks manners, education, or style.</p><p>Never was a phrase more perfect to describe 23-year-old (F/N) (L/N). She’s never found a job she can’t fail yet she’s also never found a guy who could refuse her charms. But even after years of experience in leeching off of rich men’s money, she suddenly finds herself at the hands of the devilishly rich and handsome Karma Akabane. Will she ever escape his hold, or will Karma realize that it’s him who’s in her hands? </p><p>Based loosely on Marina and the Diamonds’ ‘Electra Heart’ era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> "Get what I want cause I ask for it, not because I'm really that deservin' of it."

 

I didn’t plan to wake up with my makeup all smudged and my dress all wrinkled in some rich stranger’s penthouse but apparently the alcohol was too much for my brain to consider the consequences of the day-after situation last night. I guess that partly explains the situation I‘m in right now.

~~~~

After shouting at a bratty customer a few hours ago, my manager didn’t even have to say three words for me to know that she wanted me to leave. Forever.

“Whatever, I never liked that place. I was planning to quit anyway.” I whispered to myself in angry defeat, hanging my work apron on the proper hook before storming out the back.

If not for the quiet café always luring in horny teenagers who made out in the nooks that provided seating, it would be snooty kids who ordered me around that put me off about my now former workplace. The pay was good though. The obnoxious brats always had a lot of money on them from their filthy rich parents. The place _was_ located in a pretty wealthy district.

I was almost upset after having to leave until I remembered that I had a date later that day. I checked the agenda I set on my phone to refresh my memory. _6 o’ clock dinner date with Mister Ootori._

‘I guess I could live without a job for a few weeks.’ I thought, recalling that the rich guys I dated were always happy to give me more than a couple wads of cash anyway. It was so easy to make an easy living with a decent face and a few skimpy dresses. A girl doesn’t even need a proper education or manners anymore! Rich old guys were so desperate for some action that they didn’t even mind that I didn’t show any genuine interest in them, whatsoever.

As I left my former workplace to head home and get ready, my mind started wandering. Thoughts like ‘I really need to get new groceries.’ and ‘How much is left from the allowance that old scumbag from last week gave to me?’ came about. Pretty soon I started contemplating what got me into the kind of lifestyle that I was currently living.

Before I could dwell on my past too much, I had reached the elevator to my apartment. The thought occurred to me that even the very apartment that I called home was simply a gift from one of the numerous men I dated for money. Sometimes I forgot that I wouldn’t be living in such a posh building with posh neighbors if it weren’t for my many ‘connections’.

I almost tripped on the flowers waiting for me at my doorstep before I got inside my house. _‘To my precious jewel’_ the name card read. Apparently the bouquet of white roses from my date arrived a few hours prior since some of the flowers were already limp. Didn’t white flowers symbolize purity or something? I thought about how gullible men were; foolish enough to believe that a mere gold-digger such as myself was actually into them. I gave out a soft chortle before placing the bouquet into a vase.

I went to my closet and chose one of the many expensive nightdresses that I had collected over the years. It never really matter what I wore as long as it made me look rich and refined. That was the thing though- it only made me _look_ refined but that didn’t mean it could actually _make_ me refined. A lot of my dates began complaining about my manners (or lack thereof) recently. I had been living this lifestyle for a little over three years but I could never really train myself to behave well in public. Sure, I could handle dinner at five-star restaurants but evening events that involved the rich and elite were never very comfortable. Still, I tried my best when it came to controlling my mouth especially when dealing with exceptionally rich boy toys.

As I finished up in getting ready, I checked to make sure that my make up wasn’t too over the top, took my phone and my wallet, and locked the door to the apartment. I hailed a cab and gave the driver the address. I wasn’t much for small talk and my head just automatically drifted to random thoughts. Just as I arrived, I tried to recall what my company for tonight looked like, and what kind of conversations he would appreciate.

Upon entering the hotel in which the restaurant my date and I were meeting in was located, I stopped to look at my own reflection on one of the shiny golden pillars. As I puckered my lips to spread the tint on them, I saw a particularly eye-catching redhead from behind my own image. He was about 6 feet tall and absolutely handsome. I almost thought of ditching my date to pursue the much younger and handsome man behind me, but he was gone as soon as I caught a glimpse of his face. ‘That was a missed opportunity’ I thought. ‘He looked rich too. Whatever’, I remarked inwardly as I proceeded to dinner.

I checked the surroundings as I entered the restaurant. Diamond chandeliers, glimmering cutlery, even the waiters looked like they were expensive. Of course, I was no longer fazed by any of it; I got to experience this kind of environment at least twice a week. Although I have thought about how accomplished I would feel if I could go to those kinds of places using my own hard earned money. ‘Oh well,’ I sighed. A girl can dream, can’t she?

I approached the podium at the entrance and asked the woman there about my date.

“Mister Ootori? Oh! You must be Miss (Surname). I’m very sorry ma’am, but your date informed us that he will not be accompanying you tonight due to some unforeseen circumstances at work. He bids you the sincerest apologies.”

I felt a bit angry and disappointed at the same time. Mister Ootori happened to be one of the sweetest old guys I hung around with, so even if he wasn’t the richest, I still enjoyed his company to some extent. “What do you mean? Am I gonna have to eat dinner alone?”

The tone in my voice seemed to throw her off. I could never really control my tone when it came to being upset.

“We are truly, sincerely sorry ma’am, but there is nothing we can do. If you would like, we can offer you a complimentary drink of your choice for our incompetence to inform you any sooner.”   I felt a bit sorry for the lady. She did look pretty sincere. I decided it would be best to just contact him later and call it a day.

“Sorry, I get a bit ahead of myself,” I said in an apologetic tone. “I’ll have to decline the offer. I’ll leave now.” And with that, I left and went to the direction away from the restaurant.

Before I could reach any further than ten feet from the entrance of my supposed date venue, I heard a voice utter my name in an overly excited manner.

“(F/N)! (F/N) (L/N)!”

 ‘Is it another one of those jealous wives who found me out?’ I inwardly panicked before realizing it was somebody I actually knew.

“Kayano? Kayano Kaede?” I glanced over to see a petite, green-haired girl dressed in head to toe designer clothing. She smiled at the sound of her own name. “Long time no see, stranger,” she laughed as I observed her appearance.

‘Man, she’s changed but she’s still shorter than me. Ha.’

 “How have you been? And what are you doing here? No offence, but this doesn’t really seem like a place you would frequent.” I merely laughed at the comment.

“Blind date with a rich guy but he didn’t show up,” I half lied. “What about you? Shouldn’t you be hiding from all of your crazed fan-minions?”

Kayano and I met about ten years ago when we shared an acting class. Me being the ill-mannered and unskilled child I was, I stood out like a sore thumb. Luckily, Kayano was nice enough to befriend me despite the fact that she was far more talented than I ever was. We shared a same bitterness towards other people surprisingly, and got along really well until her sister got involved an accident. I didn’t have a chance to ask about it since she had just never come back. Without a friend to hang out with, I ended up dropping out of the class as well.

I snapped out of my reverie and decided that it had been too long since we caught up with each other. “Hey, I don’t think my date is gonna show up any time soon. Wanna catch up at a café or something?”

“Sorry sweetheart. I would love to but I have a meeting to attend in about thirty minutes!” She informed. My face dropped a little, but before I could utter another word, Kayano spoke up once more.

“Tell you what, there’s this totally V.I.P. party that I’m attending later tonight. It’s with a couple of middle school friends celebrating our achievements with each other. It’s not too formal, though. I’ll give you my number and you can tag along. Sound good?”

“I don’t know about that…wouldn’t I be intruding a private occasion for you guys?” I felt like I would be out of place with my lack of finesse (despite hanging around the elite most of the time.)

“Of course it’s fine! The host told us we could invite close friends as long as they’re sure not to cause any trouble. Besides, it can be the perfect opportunity to mingle and forget about that date of yours.” She winked.

“Fine. Here’s my phone number. You can text me the details later.” I said as I held a hand for her phone out to type my own contact in. She took my phone and put her own number as well.

“Look at the time!” she almost screeched as she checked her wristwatch. “I’ll be expecting to see you later, okay? Bye for now!” she called before taking off. I was half expecting two burly men to come out from somewhere to escort her but I guess she was tough enough to handle herself.

I arrived home about an hour later. As I kicked off my heels and plopped myself on the sofa, I checked my phone to see three unread messages: the first one being from my supposed date, and the other two from Kayano.

**_From: Mister Ootori_ **

**_Received 6:30 PM_ **

**_I’m so sorry that I cancelled on such short notice my angel. I’m sure that you must have been upset due to my absence so please accept my apology. I’ll be sure to give you compensation for my rudeness._ **

**_-T. Ootori_ **

I giggled a little. It was always amusing when men who would only be with you to make them feel better about themselves act as if they genuinely cared. It was somewhat endearing, but I knew better than to fall in love with people I regarded as clients. I quickly typed out a reply.

**_To: Mister Ootori_ **

**_Sent 7:47 PM_ **

**_It’s quite alright sweetheart, but I would really appreciate if you gave me extra allowance to prove you’re sorry. I’m sure you understand my loneliness darling. See you soon :*_ **

I checked my online banking app after seeing the ‘received’ notification, and sure enough a couple thousands were already transferred to my account.

I scrolled further down my inbox to see Kayano’s messages.

**_From: My Amazing Friend Kayano_ **

**_Received 7:00 PM_ **

**_Hey Girlll~_ **

**_You better not chicken out on my offer!_ **

**_See ya!_ **

**_Received 7:03 PM_ **

**_Oh right, here’s the address: xxxx_ **

I chuckled at her declared title, and as I was about to reply to her messages, I realized the address she sent was eerily similar to mine, except for the fact that it would lead me to my apartment building’s penthouse. ‘What a coincidence,’ I inwardly commented as I sent Kayano a thumbs up emoji.

I contemplated whether my clothes were fine or if I needed to change but I ended up just redoing my makeup while I waited for Kayano’s signal to head over. After sitting around for about four hours on my phone, I decided that I wasn’t gonna wait any longer if I wanted to have fun.

‘Surely the party must have been on for about an hour now?’ I thought before ultimately deciding to just go up there on my own.  ‘I’m sure I’ll be able to contact Kayano if she forgot about it. Anyway, I wanna have some fun.’

So without any hesitation whatsoever, I proceeded to the elevator but before the doors could slide shut, a man’s voice called out. My mind immediately went back to the thought of the cute guy back at the hotel, and sure enough, the guy I held the doors for was the very same guy I had just remembered.

‘Well, whaddaya know?’ I thought, before slightly panicking about my appearance. I wanted to impress the guy! Sure, I didn’t know him and he didn’t know me, we would probably part ways once he reached his floor, but something about his aura made it feel like he was an important person. A rather good-looking important person.

I found myself startled when I heard the elevator let out a ‘ding’, signaling I had reached my destination. After I got out, I found myself with the same reaction once I realized the handsome red headed dude stepped out with me. Apparently, the surprise on my face was noticeable enough to earn a rather playful sounding chuckle from him.

“You’re going to this party too?” I asked, trying not to seem rude but ultimately failing, eliciting a kind of arrogant but playful sounding response.

“I guess, I mean I do live here. What about you? I don’t recall meeting a kitten like you, much less inviting you over to my place.”

I blushed at his retort which clearly amused him.

“I, uh-“

~~~~

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a familiar voice coughing so as to get my attention.

‘Crap.’ I thought. Apparently I said it out loud as well.

“Oh?” I turned around to see the same guy that I was remembering just awhile ago with the same smug look I had recalled from my memory. Only upon looking around did I realize that I was in what seemed to be the master’s bedroom- on the bed.

I felt myself nervously sweat upon this realization that it almost made me forget about the other human being in the room.

‘Ugh, what have I gotten myself into this time?’

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a while, and the first for this fandom! I realized that the Ass Class fandom was hugely lacking on Karma/Reader fics so I decided to make one of my own. I hope to update soon and enjoy!  
> This first chapter is based on the Marina & the Diamonds song 'Primadonna'  
> Also, I wonder how many of you are gonna recognize the name of our mystery rich guy in this chapter. Comment about it down below :)


End file.
